Broken Hearts and Rain Kisses
by senpaicutie64
Summary: Momo goes to Kiley for comfort when she finds Toji kissing a mysterious girl, who should be her! Kiley does comfort her, and maybe more when he invites her over to his house? Not as bad as it sounds, but it is good! Please R


Hi!! This is my first Peach Girl fic, so I hope it turned out okay, at least!! GO KILEY!!!  please R&R

* * *

_Humming to myself, despite the gloomy rain, I opened my umbrella and stepped out of my car, waving goodbye to my parents. I had told them to stop a few blocks form Toji's house; my shift was over for today and I had been let out early. Eager to surprise him, I hurried against the rain, careful to stay under the shelter of my umbrella. He would be so happy to see me, and we could go to a restaurant or something, a nice date to celebrate my last day of work. I hadn't talked to him since yesterday at school, and I couldn't wait to give him a hug…_

_Skipping up his front door steps, I closed my umbrella and didn't bother to knock as I opened the large door, stepping inside, and my eyes searched the front hall. My hand flew to my mouth, and I froze in the doorway, my eyes locked on the couple embracing, horror creeping up my throat as I realized that I should be that girl. Toji…what are you doing…?_

Dropping my umbrella in sheer alarm, I wheeled back and slammed the door behind me and bowing into the downpour, running full tilt away from the devastating scene. Tears and rain mixed were running my makeup, and my mind was numb along with my body, but I didn't care. Ignoring curious glances from the few brave souls out in the cold, I dodged them and didn't bother with excuses. _What the hell…?_ I thought, screwing up my eyes against the fresh wave of tears. _I didn't expect that, that's for sure…but why Toji? We were getting along so well up until this past minute. Who was that anyways? Not Sae this time? _I thought bitterly. I turned the corner, not really recognizing the street but not caring, just picking up my pace. _Why did you have to do this Toji? Why must you do this to me? We just got into a good relationship! You had to go messing it up, and I was excited!! Excited to see you, you dummy! Do you think it helped to-?_

My thoughts were cut short as I collided with a solid figure, stumbling back and clearing my head, noticing what I had run into…

"Kiley?" I said in astonishment, my voice lower than usual from crying. Kiley had been bending over to pick up the papers that had skittered to the sodden ground, but he straightened in recognition, a smile breaking his face at the sight of me.

"Hey, Mo-!" he cut off as he took in my tear soaked face, and my makeup that had to be smudged. His smile slipped away, and he squinted against the rain, scrutinizing me with concern.

"Momo? Are you okay…?" He took an involuntary step forwards, extending a comforting arm out to me. Without thinking, I sniffled and stepped forward into his arms, letting a few new tears leak out. Kiley was surprised, but he hugged me soothingly, both of us getting wetter by the minute in the relentless rain. He held me until I got control of my uneven breathing, silently standing there with me. I took another deep breath, and Kiley released me, holding me at arms length.

"Mo? What happened? Was it Toji…?" I just nodded my head, and Kiley sucked in a breath, letting it out into a low hiss. I looked up at his face; it was troubled. I waited for an explanation.

"It's just that….he's so stupid sometimes," I went on, after Kiley didn't offer an explanation for his mood swing. "I saw him with someone else, and it's just….so tiring, to have to see him with someone else, make up and then be broken again, time after time with excuses. I think you know what I mean." Kiley grimaced, arguing with himself, weighing his words.

"Spit it out, Kiley," I prompted him, laughing a bit. Amazing, how much my mood could change when I was around Kiley…

Smiling ruefully, Kiley said. "Sorry, I just have to be careful what I say around you…I don't want to hurt you or anything, but you already know that Toji can be really stupid sometimes. Know what I mean? Like, don't get me wrong Momo, he's a caring guy, but he's too trusting, too naïve sometimes. I hate seeing you hurt over his flaws."

I was moved at Kiley's concern for me. What a great guy, sticking up for me like that! It was his moments of wisdom and comfort that I lived for, out of his pervert shell, anyways. He was really, genuine, Kiley…

"Thanks, Kiley," I said gratefully, and without thinking I took his hand. "I just really need to talk to you whenever I Have a problem, don't I?" I noticed my hand, and I hastily removed it, blushing. "Oh, s-sorry Kiley…" but I trailed off as Kiley's face cam inches from mine, a placid look on his face as he leaned in and pressed his lips softly to mine.

Common sense would have told me to back away. But I didn't have any at the moment, and my resistance crumbled as I felt the tenderness in his touch, and I melted into the kiss, and into his welcoming arms. The rain was coming down, but it didn't concern either of us, nor the stares of others on the street. With Kiley, this felt right. No other explanation for this moment.

When we finally broke apart, Kiley's face was positively glowing as he looked down at me, our faces still inches apart.

"That was really wrong," he commented "but it felt all right to me. How about you, Mo?" he teased me. I smiled up at him, and shuddered suddenly; I hadn't realized how cold I was until now, my clothes wet and clinging precariously to my body. I blushed self-consciously, tracing my finger under my eye to remove the blackness. Kiley slung an arm around my shoulder, and faced the house in front of us. I noticed the sign above the door- _Okayasu Residence_

Kiley noticed my preoccupation, and my shudder. "Momo, you're far from you're house, aren't you? Do you want to stay here for awhile?" I narrowed my eyes; he was still a pervert, after all. He grinned, reading my thoughts. "Not like that, unless you want to…" I glared at him, and he laughed.

"Guess that's a no," he said cheerfully, steering me towards his steps. I leaned into him, and at the top of the stairs, we shared another equally enthralling rain kiss.


End file.
